Digital camera modules are currently being incorporated into a variety of electronic devices. Such camera hosting devices include, but are not omitted to, cellular telephones, personal data assistants (PDAs), and computers. The demand for digital camera modules continues to grow as the ability to incorporate the camera modules into host devices expands. Typically, host device manufacturers prefer small camera modules that minimally affect the host device design. Therefore, one design goal of digital camera modules is to reduce the number of design constraints that camera modules impart on the host device design.
Typically, conventional camera module designs present several design and manufacturing challenges to the hosting devices in which they are incorporated. For example, when a conventional camera module is incorporated into a host device, a separate flash system (e.g., light element, actuator, control circuitry, etc.) also has to be incorporated into the host device. Consequently, the host device design (e.g., physical layout, circuitry, etc.) is affected by both the camera module and the flash system. Furthermore, camera module manufacturers typically do not provide flash systems and, therefore, it is up to the host device manufacturer to do so. This is frustrating for host device manufacturers because host device manufacturers are typically not specialized in camera module technology. Of course, image quality can suffer when a camera module is not matched with the proper flash system.
Accordingly, an improved digital camera module with an incorporated flash system is needed.